Can't Take Her Heart
by speed killz
Summary: The night before Konoka is due to be married, Setsuna dreams of spending one last day with her. But that's all it was...a dream. But does the planned marriage hold substance? Can Setsuna break it up, and claim Konoka as her own?
1. Chapter 1

Can't Take Her Heart.

_"Heyyyy, Se-Chan!" Konoka yelled, waving to Setsuna as she walked through the knee-deep water close to the shore of the beach. Setsuna turned, and waved back at her as she started walking toward her. _

_"Hurry Se-Chan!" Konoka yelled, smiling happily. "It's a lot of fun out here!" She said. Setsuna smiled, and started jogging, splashing her way into the mildly cold water. _

_"Ahh! So cold!" She yelped, skidding through the sand to a halt. "This is cold, not fun!!" She said. She had been relaxing on the beach, in the sun, so the ocean's relatively cold temperature was a surprise to her. Konoka laughed, and ran toward Setsuna as fast as she could, not stopping even when she was almost directly in front of her._

_K-Kono-Chaaaaan!" Setsuna yelled, as Konoka jumped toward her, arms outstretched. Setsuna opened her arms, and caught Konoka as she jumped into her arms, but over-balanced, and fell into the two foot deep water, waves washing over her._

_As she sat up, yelling from the cold shock, she could hear Konoka beside her, laughing. Setsuna blinked water out of her eyes, and reached up to undo her ponytail, letting her wet hair fall down her back. She ran her fingers through her hair, then looked over at Konoka._

_Konoka was smiling at her, her long black hair soaked from falling underwater. Her light blue swim suit clung tightly to her, and Setsuna only vaguely noticed that she had been knocked underwater while still wearing her knee-length black shorts and T-shirt, instead of her swim suit. _

_Konoka jumped up, and grabbed Setsuna's hand, pulling her up out of the water. "It isn't so cold once you get used to it." Konoka said, pulling her out deeper into the ocean. Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, my legs are alright, but I'm still horribly cold." She said, shivering as a cool wind blew over her. Konoka grinned. "Don't worry, we'll go under the water, and it will warm up a bit." She said._

_Setsuna followed her out until the water was up to her chest, and she was standing on her tip-toes to keep the waves from splashing over her head. Konoka stopped when she felt Setsuna stop, and looked at her questioningly._

_"What's...? Oh, sorry." Konoka said, noticing Setsuna blush. "I forgot you can't swim, Se-Chan." She said. Setsuna shook her head. "Don't worry, you can go out further, if you want." She said._

_Konoka smiled. "No, this is deep enough." She said. Setsuna looked at her questioningly. "Deep enough for what?" She asked. In lieu of an answer, Konoka suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Setsuna's waist, and pulling her under water._

_Setsuna saw Konoka's motion, and took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt Konoka's arms around her waist. She felt herself be pushed over by Konoka colliding with her, and then she was under, an eerie silence filling her ears, and suddenly, the push and pull of the waves was no more, for she was under the turbulent surface. She opened her eyes, and saw Konoka hovering in front of her, grinning. Setsuna decided to partake in her little game, and reached out swiftly, her hands finding Konoka's sides as she tickled her. Konoka squirmed away from her touch, and turned, trying to swim away, but Setsuna grabbed her ankled, and pulled her close. As Setsuna's hands closed in on her sides again, Konoka raised her own, and tried to find Setsuna's ticklish spots. Setsuna merely smiled as Konoka tried vainly to tickle her sides, cheek, neck, palm of the hand, upper arm, anything she thought would get a reaction out of Setsuna. Nothing. Konoka was losing this battle, so she tried desperate measures. She reached down, and grabbed Setsuna's foot, pulling up on her leg, and throwing her off balance. Konoka then proceeded to tickle the bottom of her feet, something she was sure Setsuna was not immune to. Sure enough, she wasn't, and Setsuna jerked her foot out of Konoka's hands as Konoka's fingers gently touched the bottom of her foot._

_Konoka grabbed again at her foot, and missed, but her fingertips slipped up Setsuna's thigh, getting the same reaction. Setsuna squirmed away from Konoka, and pointed toward the surface, indicating that she was almost out of breath. _

_Konoka nodded, and kicked off the bottom, headed for the surface. She broke the surface the same time Setsuna did, and smiled at her friend. "Now I know your ticklish spots, you're in a bad position." She said, teasing. Setsuna shrugged. "There's no guarantee that I'll let you get to them next time." She said, and she couldn't avoid the smile spreading across her face. _

_Konoka laughed, and swam forward, taking Setsuna in her arms. Setsuna raised her arms, and slipped her arms around Konoka's neck as Konoka held on tightly to Setsuna's waist. Their legs entertwined, Setsuna hummed, and lowered her head until her forehead was resting on Konoka's shoulder. They held each other like that for a few minutes. Setsuna ignored the slightly cold water dripping down her back from her wet hair, and turned her head. She timidly kissed Konoka's cheek, then nuzzled her neck._

_Setsuna closed her eyes and relaxed as waves slowly swept across her back, gently lifting her and her close friend up and down in the ocean. The rocking motion had a soothing effect, and Setsuna felt herself almost falling asleep in her young friend's arms. _

_"Hnn, I'd better move before I fall asleep." Konoka said softly, taking Setsuna's thoughts, and vocalizing them. _

_"Aww..." Setsuna said softly, reluctantly withdrawing from Konoka's embrace. _

_"Don't worry, I don't plan on going far." She whispered, as she slipped around to float just behind Setsuna. This time, she slipped her arms around Setsuna's waist, and rested her chin on Setsuna's shoulder. This kept her head up, and forced her to be more alert and awake, instead of resting her head in the crook of Setsuna's shoulder, which made her almost fall asleep. As her hands slipped all over Setsuna's stomach, Konoka pressed her hips against Setsuna. The motion of the waves was much more noticed now, as their bodies rubbed together in a slow, gentle rhythm. Only the thin fabric of Konoka's swim suit, and Setsuna's shorts separated their bodies, and both were beginning to notice. Arousing feelings were beginning to be felt by both, but neither said anything, each deciding that the other would decide when to stop. _

_"You know..." Konoka whispered, slipping her hands down Setsuna's stomach, toward her hips. "This has been a great day. I loved hanging out with you today." She said. She let her hands slip underneath Setsuna's T-shirt, her fingers lightly touching Setsuna's skin. Another wave rolled by, pressing Setsuna against Konoka. Konoka's hand slipped a bit further up Setsuna's shirt, her fingers lightly tracing Setsuna's lightly muscled stomach. As her hand travelled just a bit higher, the fabric of Setsuna's T-shirt slipping against the back of her hand, Konoka smirked._

_"Someone's not wearing a bra..." She said. She hadn't actually groped Setsuna, but her hand was high enough to know that she wasn't wearing one. Konoka let her hand slide slowly back down Setsuna's stomach, and came to a stop just below her ribs. Her other hand, which had been exploring the waist band of Setsuna's shorts, came and rested on top of her first hand. Konoka held Setsuna tight as they rocked gently in the waves of the ocean, the water pushing against their chests. _

_"It's not often we get to spend time like this together, is it?" Konoka asked. Setsuna slowly shook her head. "Not often at all, Kono-Chan." She said, more relaxed, and dropping the 'Ojou-Sama'._

_Konoka hummed, and gently nipped Setsuna on the shoulder, getting her attention. Surprised, Setsuna turned, attempting to look over her left shoulder, and Konoka took the opportunity to kiss Setsuna on the cheek. Setsuna's eyes widened slightly, but she knew this was nothing strange from Konoka; she had done it before. _

_"Hahh, Kono-Chan..." She murmured softly. Konoka took a deep breath, and sighed, closing her eyes for a minute. She tried to imprint this memory into her mind, to take hold of it and remember it forever. It was a special moment they were sharing, something no one could take away from them._

_Konoka let go of Setsuna, and slowly moved in front of her, placing her hands on Setsuna's shoulders. "Come on, let's move closer into shore." She said softly, staring into Setsuna's dark brown eyes. Setsuna looked at her questioningly. "Why?" She asked. Konoka smiled. "Tide's about to come in, and you can't swim." She said._

_Setsuna nodded, and turned, wading toward the shore. Konoka walked alongside her, slipping her hand inside Setsuna's. Setsuna glanced over, and smiled, squeezing her hand gently. They walked in toward the shore until the water was around their waist, then Konoka slowed. She took small steps toward the shore, as she held Setsuna's hand. _

_The sun was beginning it's descent in the sky, and the tide was indeed starting to come in, the waves getting larger and stronger as they swept in toward the shore. Finally, they stood on the wet sand on the shore. The waves swept in around their feet, before pooling at their ankles, and retreating back into the ocean. Konoka knelt down, still holding Setsuna's hand, and Setsuna knelt down with her._

_"Hey, you okay?" Setsuna asked, not knowing why Konoka was kneeling in the wet sand. Konoka raised her head, and stared at Setsuna with emotion-filled bright brown eyes. Konoka reached forward and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck, hugging her tight. Setsuna leaned too far back, and over-balanced, falling onto her back in the shallow water. Konoka straddled her waist and hugged her tight, face tucked into the crook of Setsuna's neck. _

_Setsuna didn't know what was wrong, but she put her arms around Konoka. Her heart skipped a beat as Konoka's breathing got heavier, and came in gulps and stuttered gasps. Then there was a new moisture on Setsuna's cheek, and she could tell it wasn't from the ocean. Konoka was crying. _

_"I don't want to leave you." Konoka whispered, her lips moving against Setsuna's neck. Setsuna's eyes widened, and she felt her heart ache as she remembered the one thing she had tried to forget all day. _

_"I don't want you to leave me..." Setsuna replied, feeling tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes. She barely held them back, as she stared up at the orange sky, concentrating on the feel of Konoka in her arms. _

_"Please don't leave me..." Setsuna whispered pitifully, arms tightening around Konoka's waist. Konoka slowly raised her head, arms still around Setsuna's neck, and stared into Setsuna's dark brown eyes. _

_"I'll always remember this day we spent together Setsuna." Konoka, slowly leaning toward her. "I'll be leaving you, but in a different sense; too bad it's the most painful sense of leaving." She said. "Please remember this day like I'll remember this day." She said, closing her eyes and placing her lips on Setsuna's. Setsuna closed her eyes and put her soul and all of her feelings into this kiss, as a large wave crashed over both of them, covering them for a half second before it dissipated, rolling back into the ocean._

_When the wave retreated, they were still kissing. Konoka slowly tilted her head to the right, and Setsuna gently deepened the kiss, glad it was their first deep lip to lip kiss, wishing it wasn't their last._

_Three more waves broke upon the surface of the beach before the kiss ended, and when they opened their eyes they stared directly at each other. The kiss had been gentle, slow, both had explored each other fully before ending it. It was something they had both enjoyed, but also something that was going to make the inevitable pain that much more painful._

_Setsuna couldn't think about that right now, and she reacted on her first instinct. Konoka was inches away from her, staring into her eyes, and Setsuna raised her head a bit, placing her lips against Konoka's again. It was a small kiss, and when Setsuna lowered her head, Konoka smiled._

_They both closed their eyes, and Konoka leaned down, placing her lips on Setsuna's again. Setsuna moaned as Konoka's soft lips touched her own. This kiss lasted a bit longer, but neither attempted to deepen it, wanting to keep it innocent. _

_Konoka couldn't help herself; she felt the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, and they rolled down her cheeks, before dropping off and splashing onto Setsuna's cheek._

_Setsuna automatically held Konoka a bit tighter, wanting to protect and comfort her. Konoka took comfort from Setsuna's embrace, but as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Konoka knew it was time._

_Konoka ended the kiss. "I wish I didn't have to do this." She said softly. Setsuna gently rubbed her back. "Have you talked to your grandfather?" She asked. Konoka nodded. "Yes, but he's adamant." She said. "And he doesn't know how I feel. Not that he would understand if I told him..." She said._

_The realization that Konoka was leaving her hit Setsuna hard, and finally, the tears she had been holding in for so long were released._

_"Fuck, why did this have to happen?" Setsuna asked, embarrassed and ashamed at her tears, and emotionally torn up by what Konoka had told her four days ago._

_Konoka said nothing, for she had nothing to say. She just held Setsuna tight, and hoped that she was okay._

_"Please don't leave me Konoka." She said softly. "Please...I haven't had a chance to tell you." She said. Konoka kissed her cheek. "Tell me what?" She asked._

_Setsuna blushed lightly. "So many things." She said. "How I feel about you, about what's happening, and how it changes so many things." She said._

_Konoka looked at her. "How do you feel about me?" She asked._

_Setsuna looked up at Konoka, and stared into her bright brown eyes._

_"I..."_

"I love you Konoka...please don't leave me..." Setsuna whispered, waking up from her dream. She laid in her bed, remembering the dream, every single part of it. Her heart ached as she remembered how real it felt to hug Konoka in the ocean. She had no idea that dreams could be that realistic. Or hurt so much. Setsuna sighed, and thought about when Konoka said she would remember the day they had spent together.

"Too bad that day didn't happen." Setsuna whispered. She got up, and threw her legs over the rail of her top bunk bed, hopping down onto the floor. She hit the floor with a barely audible 'tap', bending her knees and crouching close to the floor to absorb the impact and make it quieter. As she straightened up, she heard Konoka on the lower bunk behind her groan softly as she turned over.

"Hnn, that you, Setsuna?" Konoka whispered. Setsuna turned, and knelt down beside the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you, Kono-Chan." She said. Konoka shook her head. "Don't be, I was awake since four in the morning." She said softly.

Setsuna knew that since Konoka had told her four days ago what was going on, she had started sleeping in the same dorm as Setsuna. Now today was the final day.

"Since four?" Setsuna asked. Konoka nodded. "I was so worried that I couldn't sleep." She said. "Plus, it sorta sounded like you were talking and crying in your sleep." She said softly. Setsuna remembered her dream, and nodded. "I, ah, I may have been." She said casually. Konoka sat up, and slid over to the edge of the bed, wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"I can't believe Ojii-Chan got fed up with me denying all the Omiai's, and forced me into a random one as a way of settling me down." She said softly. Setsuna's heart ached even as Konoka reminded her, but she said nothing.

"Now I'm off to the house of some man I don't even know, to become his wife." She said. Setsuna felt herself getting angry at the headmaster, but at the same time, she knew her anger was largely unjustified. The headmaster was just doing what he thought was best for his daughter, and had no way of knowing how much damage he was doing to the two hearts of the princess and her protector.

No matter how unjustified her anger was, it was very real anger, especially at the images that were conjured in her head. Konoka was due to become the wife of some unknown older man, and after the wedding festivities, the newly weds usually celebrated their relationship in the bedroom...

The thought of some man touching Konoka sent Setsuna into a rage, and part of it was directed at herself, for being unable to do anything about it.

"Headmaster has no idea how much this idea disgusts me, as well as hurts me, for it takes me to a place that is very far from you, Setsuna." Konoka said. "Your my very best friend, I've known you since I was a little child, and you can't just tear two people apart like that." She said. "Damn the headmaster...it's so unfair..."

Setsuna's eyes widened as she heard Konoka curse for the first time in her life.

Suddenly, the clock on the bedside table started beeping, and Setsuna hurriedly shut it off, lest it wake the other room mates, Kaede and Tatsumiya.

"I hate to say it, but it's time we got up and got ready for you to meet your future husband." Setsuna said, feeling depressed. Konoka nodded, and started to stand up, when she decided against it. She fell back onto the bed, and shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to follow Headmaster's orders and be so docile." She said. "If he really wants me to marry this man, then he should show his resolve by coming and getting me out of this bed himself." She said. "Setsuna, would you please join me?"

Setsuna was taken by surprise at Konoka's sudden change of heart, and she felt uneasy as she wondered what kind of repercussions this was going to have.

"Y-yes, Kono-Chan." She said. She climbed into the bed, and laid down on her side a few inches away from Konoka, giving her space. Konoka shook her head, and slipped up close to Setsuna, putting her arm around Setsuna's waist. Konoka was also on her side, facing Setsuna.

Setsuna blushed, and stuttered out her name as Konoka placed her head on Setsuna's chest. "K-Kono-Chan?"

Konoka gently tilted her head back to look at Setsuna, and placed a finger on Setsuna's lips.

"I didn't sleep so well this morning, and by the sounds of it, you didn't either." She whispered. "If Headmaster is serious about this marriage, then he'll be by to make sure we're up, regardless." She said. "I say we've got at least a half hour or an hour to ourselves before he drops by." She said. "This next half hour, they're just for us." She said. "Hug me as tightly as you would if I were yours." She said. "Unless I mistake our relationship, we both seem to want to be more than just 'friends'."

Setsuna blushed lightly, but jumped at Konoka's offer. She slipped her arms around Konoka, and pulled her close, leaving no room between their bodies. Konoka laid her head down on her pillow, and Setsuna laid down also, their faces inches apart. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, they barely left enough room to breathe. They both closed their eyes, and squeezed a bit closer together, their foreheads touching.

"When I leave to marry a man I don't know, I want you to remember this time we spent together." Konoka whispered. "And always remember, even if I get married, the man will have me, but you'll always have my heart." She said. Setsuna's heart skipped a beat, and she felt a wave of excitement pass through her. Konoka seemed to know her thoughts exactly, and smiled, throwing a blanket over Setsuna and herself.

"That's as close to a confession of love as I can get right now, I'm really tired." She said. "Maybe when we wake up, I'll do it proper, and tell you how I feel." She said. "But for now, I just want you to hold me tight, and sleep beside me until we're awoken." She said.

With so many things just hours away, Setsuna knew she should be more worried, but for some reason, a strange calm was spreading through her, making her sleepy. She knew she should be worrying that Konoka was about to get married up in less than six hours, knew she should be worrying about telling Konoka how she felt, but for some reason, that stuff felt so far away. Right now, Konoka just wanted to sleep together with her, and that's what they were going to do.

"Come what may, right now is just for us." Setsuna whispered. "I've dreamt of holding you like this for so long, and now that I'm doing it..."

"Setsuna?" Konoka said softly.

"Yeah?"

Konoka leaned toward Setsuna, and placed her lips on Setsuna's. The kiss surprised Setsuna, but she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the soft kiss she was recieving. It was a gentle kiss, but carried emotion. It lasted almost two whole minutes, as they lay on the bed together, under the covers, but when it was over, Setsuna felt that it was over too soon.

"I bet you've dreamt of that too." Konoka said. "Sleep, dream of other things, and maybe those too will become reality." She said. Setsuna smiled, and hugged Konoka tight. "I hope so..."

They both closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Both of them managed to put aside the fears of the morning that would come just an hour later, and sleep peacefully, holding on tight to each other.

What would be waiting for them when they awoke, neither knew, but they couldn't waste time worrying about it. They had very limited time together, and were determined to spend it together in peace, regardless of what was to come.

A/N: Well, this was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking there might be a sequel, or a second chapter. For some reason, while I was trying to fall asleep the other night, I was thinking how horrible it would be if Setsuna and Konoka were about to make things work between them, and suddenly, Konoka is forced into marriage, taking her physically, but not emotionally, away from Setsuna. I thought it would be so sad, and I knew I had to write something to express that situation. This came out of it, with Setsuna initially dreaming about spending a perfect day with Konoka, then waking up to find that it was all a dream, and it was the morning before Konoka was due to be married off to some unknown older man. It wasn't intended to take the turn that it did near the end, with Setsuna and Konoka ending up sleeping together, it was originally planned that Setsuna would wake up, and find that Konoka had already left to get ready for her marriage, and Setsuna would just have to deal with it. Not one to be overly depressing in my stories though, I knew I didn't want it to end that way, and I turned it into an open-ended one-shot that leaves room for more. Maybe or maybe not a second chapter or sequel will come, but I'm thinking maybe there will be a sequel. Thanks for reading, and please review, tell me what you think, story-wise, and writing skills-wise. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Take Her Heart- Chapter 2.

Hearing a soft sound through the thick cloak of sleep, Setsuna raised her head from the pillow, yawning sleepily. Again she heard the sound that had disturbed her from her sleepy embrace with Konoka, and she realized it was someone knocking on the door. Wide awake now, she jumped out of bed, realizing that it was probably the Headmaster.

"J-Just a minute!" Setsuna called out nervously, straightening her messy pyjamas. She cast a glance at the clock, and saw that it was ten to eight; they had slept an hour and fifty minutes. Setsuna looked at Konoka, still sleeping, and decided not to wake her just yet.

She walked to the door, and opened it, seeing the Headmaster standing in front of her.

"Ahh, good morning Setsuna." He said. "Is Konoka awake yet?" He asked. Setsuna shook her head. "N-No, neither of us were, until just now." She said. The Headmaster nodded. "Hmm, sorry for waking you then." He said. Setsuna shook her head. "No, I knew Konoka had obligations today, I should have awoken earlier; the fault is mine." She said.

The Headmaster laughed, and clapped Setsuna on the shoulder. "Indeed, indeed. Now, do up your shirt, and let's awaken our Konoka, shall we?" He asked. Setsuna looked down, and saw that the first two butons of her shirt were undone, showing a bit more of herself than she was comfortable with. She blushed, and hurriedly turned around, buttoning up her shirt, as she walked into the room.

"Konoka is still sleeping, so..."

The Headmaster nodded, and stopped by Konoka's bed. He noted that Konoka was on the right side of the bed and not the middle, and that there was an extra pillow. The sheets were in some disarray, but the Headmaster jumped to no conclusions.

"Was she upset about it, these last few days?" He asked, talking about the forced marriage. Setsuna knew there would be no hiding the truth, but she knew she should phrase it as politely as possible.

"Yes, she didn't want to go through with it, saying that she wasn't ready or willing." Setsuna said. She stopped at this, and decided not to add the part where Konoka had cursed him.

At this point, she didn't know whether she should casually insinuate that there was more between the girl and her protector than was immediately discernable, or go along with the flow, and accept that Konoka was getting married. It wasn't that she didn't want to stop Konoka from getting married; she did. She just didn't know if she deserved to. Although it was for Konoka's benefit as well, it was a largely self-motivated move. It would also cause unneccessary problems for everyone, if she were to insinuate that Konoka shouldn't get married, and Setsuna was the one to protest.

Setsuna thought about it, and decided to leave it alone for now; maybe Konoka would find a way out of it later today. For now, Setsuna decided against action.

The Headmaster watched as the young swordswoman fell silent, and her gaze dropped to Konoka sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her eyes took on a dull look, and the Headmaster could tell she was thinking deeply. About what, he hadn't a single idea. More likely, he thought, she was just a bit insecure with getting ready to see her childhood friend married off. It was too bad, he thought, stroking his beard. People grow up, and move on, and there was nothing you could do to halt the flow of time.

Setsuna leaned over Konoka, and gently placed her hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Kono-Chan, time to wake." She said softly. She gently shook Konoka as she said it, and Konoka groaned faintly, turning over. Setsuna started to remove her hand from Konoka's shoulder, but was stopped when Konoka reached up, and took Setsuna's hand, holding on tightly.

"Se-Chan..."

Setsuna's eyes widened, and her face darkened. Certainly the Headmaster would read this situation incorrectly, and draw inappropriate conclusions, she thought. Then again, if he would, he would realize that the marriage was a bad idea, and call it off. As embarrassing as it was, a small part of her wished that the headmaster would inquire about their relationship. It just might set them free.

"Kono-Chan, you must awake." She said a bit louder. This time Setsuna's voice, along her her gently tugging hand, awoke Konoka, and she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hnn, Se-Chan?" She asked, seeing her first. She yawned, then saw the Headmaster standing over to the side, arms folded inside his large sleeves. Despite her feelings toward her grandfathers decisions, she wasn't hateful toward him. "Hello Grandpa." She said evenly, trying her best to avoid unleashing all of her emotions at him.

"Good morning Konoka." He said. "I came to make sure you two were awake, and now that you are, I will bid you good day, and see you at noon at the church." He said.

"Wait, Headmaster, are you sure I need to get married?" Konoka asked, once more trying to change her grandfather's mind. The headmaster nodded.

"One way or another, despite your protests, you will be married by the end of today." He said, stroking his beard. Konoka tried to protest.

"But Grandfather, I don't need to be married!" She said. "Why do you want to marry me off so young?" She asked. The Headmaster didn't answer her directly; instead, he re-stated what he had already said.

"I have my reasons, but you don't need to know of them right now." He said. "You will marry today, and as your Grandfather, I request that you comply with my wishes." He said.

Konoka shook her head. "But-"

"No buts!" The Headmaster said. "I'm sorry Konoka, but this is the way things are going to go." He said.

Konoka looked to Setsuna for help, but Setsuna, fearing that these family matters were none of her concern, merely looked away, unable to make eye contact with Konoka.

Konoka sighed, and flopped back down onto her bed, staring at the underside of the bunk above her. The Headmaster waited a second to see if there were any more protests, and hearing none, exited swiftly. Konoka stared up at the bunk blankly for a few minutes, saying nothing. Setsuna also stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking through what had just happened.

As she stared at Konoka, she realized that she should have spoken up, and helped Konoka with her problem. Now it must appear to Konoka as if she didn't care, and that was the last thing Setsuna wanted Konoka to think. Eventually, Setsuna ventured a question, wondering what Konoka was thinking.

"Are you okay, Konoka?" Setsuna asked softly, as Konoka stood up, covering her mouth against another yawn. Konoka nodded, eyes closed, then promptly leaned forward, putting her arms around Setsuna's neck and hugging her tight.

Setsuna put her arms around Konoka's waist, and stuttered out Konoka's name. "K-Konoka, what are you...?"

"Hnn, just 'till I wake up, 'kay Se-Chan?" She whispered slowly, her lips moving against Setsuna's neck. Setsuna nodded, and held onto Konoka tightly as she fully awoke. As Konoka became more alert, she let her fingers slip up and down Setsuna's back, mildly tickling her.

As Konoka started tickling her, Setsuna realized something. "Hey, aren't you usually wide awake as soon as you get up?" She asked. "Asuna tells me that whenever her alarm goes off, you're out of bed before she is, ready to make her some food." She said.

Konoka pulled away from Setsuna, and laughed. "Oops, you caught me." She said, smiling. "I just wanted a hug."

Setsuna didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing, unsure of how she felt today.

"Are you planning on going through with the wedding?" Setsuna asked. Konoka shrugged. "It's Grandfather's orders, so I have to." She said. Then she smiled. "But, even if I do, I'll be looking for the first excuse to divorce him, especially if he tries to distance me from you." She said, smiling at Setsuna. Setsuna blushed lightly, but she was glad that Konoka would go to those lengths for her.

"Anyway, we should get ready to head over to the church." Setsuna said, checking the clock on the bedside table. They had retired to bed together at 6 in the morning; it was now ten after eight. They should be at the church for ten, the wedding would start at eleven. Setsuna yawned, and climbed up onto the top bunk of the beds. There, at the foot of the bed, were her change of clothes, and she grabbed them. She jumped down from the top bunk, and inquired if Konoka was ready to head for the showers. Konoka nodded, and also grabbed a change of clothes, along with a basket of bathing supplies.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She said. Setsuna nodded, and they exited the dorm, heading toward the women's showers. It was still early in the day, and it was a weekend, so there weren't many people around; most were still sleeping.

Setsuna was still at a loss for words. She couldn't understand why the Headmaster would force his own granddaughter into a marriage she wasn't ready for. Surely he had good reasons, but without explaining them, it seemed to everyone else to be an unfair request.

Konoka cast a look over at her protector, and saw that she was thinking hard about something, her brow creasing slightly with her concentration.

"Aww, Setsuna, whatever you're worrying about, don't." Konoka said, taking Setsuna's hand and giving it a squeeze. Setsuna was tugged out of her thoughts, and she looked down to see Konoka holding her hand. Her surprise was evident on her face, but she said nothing. Konoka smiled, and opened the door to the main building, heading for the showers.

As they stepped into the shower room, Konoka abruptly changed her mind. "You know what, Se-Chan?" She asked. "We should go to the main bathing area." She said. "Instead of the shower stalls, we can relax in the large bath."

Setsuna nodded, and they exited the showers, heading down the hall toward the large bath.

"Why the change?" Setsuna asked. Konoka shrugged. "Don't know, just the showers seem to imply a quick, business-like bathing routine, and I want to relax in the big bath with you." She said.

Setsuna nodded. "Ahh, I see." She said.

Konoka laughed, and they passed through the doors that lead to the large bath.

"Ooh good, no one is here." Konoka said happily, seeing that the whole bath was calm, the surface of the water almost completely still. No one had arrived yet, leaving the whole bath to the two girls.

They set down their clothes, and quickly stripped off, hurrying into the bath. They both sunk down in the hot water, Setsuna carrying a wash cloth with her.

"Why do you have the wash cloth, Setsuna?" Konoka asked, curious. Mostly, the main bath was for relaxing, and all soaps and shampoos were to be used outside of the bath, to prevent contamination of the water.

Setsuna shrugged. "Every time I bathe, I always bring one, even if I'm not going to be washing at that particular moment." She said. "I like the feel of it on my skin, it's quite relaxing."

Konoka laughed. "Hmm, you should show me." She said. Setsuna nodded. "Okay..."

Setsuna dunked the wash cloth in the water, then slipped closer to Konoka, blushing as she realized what she was about to do. She slipped an arm around Konoka's waist, and pulled her closer, their legs sliding against each other. Setsuna kept her arm around Konoka's waist, as she used her other hand to gently slide the wash cloth over Konoka's shoulders, neck, arms and stomach.

"Even if I don't have any soap on it, like, I plan on washing later, for some reason I find it relaxing to just rub it over my body." Setsuna said. "I don't know why though, I guess I just like the feel of it."

Konoka closed her eyes, and relaxed, slipping her arms around Setsuna's neck. She let herself come a bit closer to her protector, and she felt Setsuna's hand slide tighter around her waist.

Setsuna slipped the wash cloth down Konoka's shoulder, to her stomach, before slowly sliding around her waist, and up her back. Konoka opened her eyes, and stared at Setsuna.

"You know, you're really beautiful, Se-Chan." She said softly. Setsuna blushed lightly again, but accepted the compliment. "T-thank you Kono-Chan." She said. "You too are very beautiful."

Konoka smiled, and reached up, undoing the clasp that held Setsuna's hair in her ponytail. She tossed the clasp over to the edge of the bath, so she wouldn't lose it in the water.

"You're very, very beautiful, Setsuna..." Konoka said, running her fingers through Setsuna's hair, then sliding her hand down the back of Setsuna's neck. Unconsciously, Setsuna stopped moving the wash cloth over Konoka's body, and she stared at Konoka.

"K-Kono..."

Konoka leaned in closer to Setsuna, and Setsuna didn't even notice when she dropped the wash cloth, taking Konoka in both her arms as Konoka slowly placed her lips on Setsuna's.

Setsuna slipped both her arms around Konoka's slender waist, and returned the kiss, taking pleasure in the feel of Konoka's soft lips against her own. Her eyes slipped closed as the kiss deepened, and Setsuna felt a shiver run down her spine as Konoka's gentle hands slipped down her back.

When the kiss ended, Konoka was smiling. They were now holding each other tightly, and their nakedness didn't bother either of them in the slightest.

"I like kissing you, Se-Chan." Konoka said happily, her fingertips slipping up and down Setsuna's back. Setsuna arched her back as Konoka hit a particularly sensitive spot, and it pressed her hips against Konoka's.

"Hnnn...and why's that?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka smiled. "Because I feel so good when I kiss you." She said. "I enjoyed that kiss, and the small one last night." She said. Then she blushed lightly. "I'd like to continue kissing you, if you don't mind."

Setsuna's eyes widened, but she was quick to agree. "Ye-yes, please." She said. "Uh, I mean, it's fine by me." She said. Konoka laughed, and hugged Setsuna tight.

"I'm glad." She said, before kissing Setsuna again.

_An hour or so later_

Setsuna and Konoka walked into the American style church, both still blushing from their explorative session in the bath. They walked into a separate room that was designed for brides to get ready in their dresses. Setsuna, not actually part of the ceremony or anything, and not particularly happy about Konoka getting married, hadn't dressed up at all.

Setsuna had changed into a pair of baggy black Tripp pants that were low around her hips, and covered most of her white Phat Farm shoes. She had then pulled on a tight black T-shirt that was emblazoned with the English slogan "Danger: May Insult You Without Warning." Her hair was back in it's original ponytail; it felt too weird to have it out for too long unless she was bathing. She had also brought along Yuunagi, not feeling comfortable without it beside her.

"Ojou-Sama, you must change into your wedding dress now." Setsuna said. Konoka smiled at Setsuna. "Nervous much?" She asked. Setsuna grinned. "How'd you tell?"

"You reverted back to 'Ojou-Sama.'" Konoka said.

"Damn, sorry." She said. Konoka smiled. "It's fine."

Setsuna made sure the door was securely shut and locked, before Konoka started to remove her clothing. They could hear people downstairs entering; most were family members of Konoka and friends of the Headmaster.

"So it looks like you're going through with this, eh?" Setsuna asked, watching Konoka put on her dress. Konoka nodded, unable to smile any longer. "Yes, it's a bit too late to refuse now." She said. "Not like it would have done me any good though..."

Setsuna watched as Konoka slipped into the white wedding dress, adjusting it so that it fit her properly.

"You look very pretty in that dress, you know." Setsuna said quietly. Konoka nodded. "Yeah, too bad I'm wearing it for all the wrong reasons." She said. "And why an American wedding, anyway?" She asked. "I know the Headmaster is fond of American things, but...Ahh, maybe I'm marrying an American." She said.

Setsuna nodded. "Could be." She said softly. "Anyway, how the wedding goes, once it starts, I'll walk you out, then the Headmaster will take over, and walk you to the front, you'll see the man you're supposed to marry, the priest will say some things, you'll say 'I do', then you have to kiss him, and it's over." Setsuna said, rapidly explaining the basics of what was going to happen.

Konoka stuck out her tongue. "I don't wanna kiss anyone but you though." She said.

Setsuna was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door. Setsuna carefully opened it a few inches, wondering who it was.

"Yes?" She asked. For a reply, she got Asuna quickly pushing open the door, and barging into the room, followed by Ako and Akira.

"Hey Konoka!" Asuna said, clapping Konoka on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us about this marriage thing?" She asked. "We had to find out through the Headmaster!"

Ako was staring at Konoka enviously. "I wish Nagi-san would marry me!" She said excitedly. "You're so lucky!"

Akira said nothing, but exchanged looks with Setsuna. "She doesn't look too happy about it." She whispered. Setsuna shook her head. "She isn't." Setsuna replied. "This whole thing is against her will, but she has to go along with it."

Akira shook her head. "Wow, I feel bad for her." She said.

Asuna spoke up again. "Oh, and we saw the guy you're marrying!" She said. "Congratulations on getting the prime older man!"

Setsuna was about to speak up, but Konoka beat her to it.

"Don't congratulate me or anything!" She said, her voice betraying her anger. "I don't want to get married, I don't want that man downstairs to marry me, this whole thing is something I'm not ready for!"

Asuna fell silent, realizing that Konoka wasn't at all happy about this.

"I-Is the Headmaster making you marry?" She asked.

Konoka was about to answer, when Setsuna spoke up.

"Alright, Konoka still has to get ready, so I would appreciate it if you guys would clear out." She said sternly. Ako nodded, surprised at Konoka's outburst, and was the first one out of the room. Asuna cast a questioning glance at Konoka, before leaving. Akira was the last one out, and Setsuna patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks for dropping by." She said.

Akira nodded. "No problem, sorry about the other two." She said. Setsuna smiled. "Konoka's not mad at them, she's mad at her situation." She explained. Akira nodded. "I'll let 'em know." She said, leaving.

Setsuna turned back to Konoka, and saw Konoka staring at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey, Setsuna, can I ask you something?" Konoka asked, staring at Setsuna in the mirror. Setsuna was standing near the door, behind Konoka, and she nodded, knowing that Konoka could see her.

"How come when I looked to you for support earlier, you just looked away?" Konoka asked. "I've never seen you back down from anything...it was kind of scary." She said. "Does the Headmaster really hold that much power that you dare not try to defy him?" She asked. Setsuna walked toward Konoka, thinking of an appropriate answer to describe how she was feeling. She couldn't begin to describe how she had felt, or what she was thinking, so she didn't answer. Instead, she straightened the veil on Konoka's head, and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Kono-Chan."

Setsuna took Konoka's hand, and they left the room. They headed for the stairs, each thinking their own troubling thoughts. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Setsuna left Konoka's side to find an empty seat, while the Headmaster walked Konoka to the front of the room, where an American man was waiting in a black suit. Setsuna sat down in a seat near the back, close to the aisle, and watched Konoka walk toward the front of the room.

The Headmaster released her arm, and stood off to the side as Konoka stopped beside the older American man. Setsuna stared at the man, and shook her head. This was the man that was going to take Konoka away from her. Setsuna gripped Yuunagi tightly, and ignored the stares she recieved from people around her as they criticized her sword case, and clothing choice.

Up near the front, the priest had started the long speech, and Setsuna stared at Konoka's back, zoning out and losing focus on the priest's words. After a few minutes, the priest raised his voice, and asked if anyone had any objections to this marriage.

Setsuna's heart skipped a beat, and she felt her stomach twist in anticipation. No one spoke up, and Setsuna, although she objected, she wasn't sure if she was right to interrupt the marriage.

"If there are no objections, then you may kiss the bride." The priest said, speaking to the American man. As Konoka and the man turned to face each other, the man lifted the veil on Konoka's face.

Konoka turned her head a bit to sneak a look at Setsuna, and Setsuna's eyes widened as she saw the tears falling down her cheeks. Instantly, anger was coursing through her body, and it was directed at many different people, herself included for not stopping this earlier. Without thinking, she stood up, and untied the fabric case carrying her sword. She pulled it out, and gripped the sheath in her left hand, drawing her katana with her right. She pointed it at the American man as he bent down to kiss Konoka.

"Don't." Setsuna said, her voice ringing out clearly in the quiet church. The man stopped, and straightened, looking at her in confusion, as everyone turned to stare at her once again.

Setsuna walked down the aisle, katana pointed at the man.

"Don't touch her." She said. "You will not marry Konoka today." She said, glaring at the man. "The Headmaster said Konoka must be married by the end of today; and refused to listen to Konoka's wishes against marrying this unknown man. If he still requires her to be married by the end of today, then she will marry me, and no one else." She said, her voice strong as she stared down the American man. Behind her, she could hear many of the people whispering excitedly, but none more so than Paru, the rumor-mill.

"Come over here, Konoka." Setsuna said. Konoka bowed to the man, then retreated to Setsuna's side. Setsuna dropped her sword sheath and put her arm around Konoka's waist, pulling her close, still glaring at the man.

"Konoka is not yours, and you will not have her. She is mine." Setsuna said, making Konoka blush.

Setsuna continued to stare at the man, to see if he would object, but he did nothing. Setsuna dropped her sword, and it landed in front of her. The blade tip stuck in the floor and the handle quivered slightly from the impact. Setsuna turned to Konoka, and took her again in both her arms, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry for not stopping it earlier." Setsuna said softly. "I'm sorry for letting it go this far."

Konoka shook her head, and smiled. "Don't be sorry babe." She said. "I'm glad you spoke up when you did."

Setsuna smiled, then leaned in and kissed Konoka on the lips, not caring that they had an audience of 40 or more people, half of them their own classmates. Everyone fell silent as the warrior kissed Konoka, then someone started clapping slowly. The clapping spread, and soon the whole room was clapping, something neither Konoka or Setsuna had expected.

Konoka slipped her hands up Setsuna's shirt, and caressed her back. As soon as she did that, Setsuna became deaf to the clapping, and lost herself in Konoka's kiss and gentle touch.

When the kiss ended, Konoka was all smiles. "You also made some pretty bold claims, I hope you can back them up." She said, making Setsuna blush. Then Konoka remembered what she had said to Setsuna last night, right before going to sleep.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Konoka said. Setsuna looked at her. "Tell me what?" Konoka smiled widely.

"I love you Se-Chan!"

A/N: That is the second chapter. I think I might include a third, just to wrap some things up, but no promises, all depends if I can get around to it. This was finished at 3:14 AM, so once I upload this, I might read over it the next day and discover some mistakes, or things I left out. I will then edit the chapter and repost, but for now, this is it! Please review, let me know what you think about it.

Also, I use the word 'Katana' to describe Setsuna's sword, but this is just a general term to refer to her sword, and I think it is partially incorrect. Based on the length, I believe it is one step above Katana, although I'm too damn tired to remember. I think it goes something like "Kodachi", "Nodachi", "Katana", then something else, but I'm too tired to remember. If I remember tomorrow, then I'll make the appropriate changes in the revised version. Thanks for reading.


	3. Redoing Chapter 2, and Posting Chapter 3

Hnn, I felt that the chapter was too short, and again too rushed. I will try to get out a better version as soon as possible. Also, If I'm able, I'll include chapter three inside the same document, so chapter two will be chapter two and three. if not, the third chapter will come soon after.  
Thanks.


	4. Chapter 2 revised, and Chapter 3

Can't Take Her Heart- Chapter 2 and 3.

Hearing a soft sound through the thick cloak of sleep, Setsuna raised her head from the pillow, yawning sleepily. Again she heard the sound that had disturbed her from her sleepy embrace with Konoka, and she realized it was someone knocking on the door. Wide awake now, she jumped out of bed, realizing that it was probably the Headmaster.

"J-Just a minute!" Setsuna called out nervously, straightening her messy pyjamas. She cast a glance at the clock, and saw that it was ten to eight; they had slept an hour and fifty minutes. Setsuna looked at Konoka, still sleeping, and decided not to wake her just yet.

She walked to the door, and opened it, seeing the Headmaster standing in front of her.

"Ahh, good morning Setsuna." He said. "Is Konoka awake yet?" He asked. Setsuna shook her head. "N-No, neither of us were, until just now." She said. The Headmaster nodded. "Hmm, sorry for waking you then." He said. Setsuna shook her head. "No, I knew Konoka had obligations today, I should have awoken earlier; the fault is mine." She said.

The Headmaster laughed, and clapped Setsuna on the shoulder. "Indeed, indeed. Now, do up your shirt, and let's awaken our Konoka, shall we?" He asked. Setsuna looked down, and saw that the first two butons of her shirt were undone, showing a bit more of herself than she was comfortable with. She blushed, and hurriedly turned around, buttoning up her shirt, as she walked into the room.

"Konoka is still sleeping, so..."

The Headmaster nodded, and stopped by Konoka's bed. He noted that Konoka was on the right side of the bed and not the middle, and that there was an extra pillow. The sheets were in some disarray, but the Headmaster jumped to no conclusions.

"Was she upset about it, these last few days?" He asked, talking about the forced marriage. Setsuna knew there would be no hiding the truth, but she knew she should phrase it as politely as possible.

"Yes, she didn't want to go through with it, saying that she wasn't ready or willing." Setsuna said. She stopped at this, and decided not to add the part where Konoka had cursed him.

At this point, she didn't know whether she should casually insinuate that there was more between the girl and her protector than was immediately discernable, or go along with the flow, and accept that Konoka was getting married. It wasn't that she didn't want to stop Konoka from getting married; she did. She just didn't know if she deserved to. Although it was for Konoka's benefit as well, it was a largely self-motivated move. It would also cause unneccessary problems for everyone, if she were to insinuate that Konoka shouldn't get married, and Setsuna was the one to protest.

Setsuna thought about it, and decided to leave it alone for now; maybe Konoka would find a way out of it later today. For now, Setsuna decided against action.

The Headmaster watched as the young swordswoman fell silent, and her gaze dropped to Konoka sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her eyes took on a dull look, and the Headmaster could tell she was thinking deeply. About what, he hadn't a single idea. More likely, he thought, she was just a bit insecure with getting ready to see her childhood friend married off. It was too bad, he thought, stroking his beard. People grow up, and move on, and there was nothing you could do to halt the flow of time.

Setsuna leaned over Konoka, and gently placed her hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Kono-Chan, time to wake." She said softly. She gently shook Konoka as she said it, and Konoka groaned faintly, turning over. Setsuna started to remove her hand from Konoka's shoulder, but was stopped when Konoka reached up, and took Setsuna's hand, holding on tightly.

"Se-Chan..."

Setsuna's eyes widened, and her face darkened. Certainly the Headmaster would read this situation incorrectly, and draw inappropriate conclusions, she thought. Then again, if he would, he would realize that the marriage was a bad idea, and call it off. As embarrassing as it was, a small part of her wished that the headmaster would inquire about their relationship. It just might set them free.

"Kono-Chan, you must awake." She said a bit louder. This time Setsuna's voice, along her her gently tugging hand, awoke Konoka, and she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hnn, Se-Chan?" She asked, seeing her first. She yawned, then saw the Headmaster standing over to the side, arms folded inside his large sleeves. Despite her feelings toward her grandfathers decisions, she wasn't hateful toward him. "Hello Grandpa." She said evenly, trying her best to avoid unleashing all of her emotions at him.

"Good morning Konoka." He said. "I came to make sure you two were awake, and now that you are, I will bid you good day, and see you at noon at the church." He said.

"Wait, Headmaster, are you sure I need to get married?" Konoka asked, once more trying to change her grandfather's mind. The headmaster nodded.

"One way or another, despite your protests, you will be married by the end of today." He said, stroking his beard. Konoka tried to protest.

"But Grandfather, I don't need to be married!" She said. "Why do you want to marry me off so young?" She asked. The Headmaster didn't answer her directly; instead, he re-stated what he had already said.

"I have my reasons, but you don't need to know of them right now." He said. "You will marry today, and as your Grandfather, I request that you comply with my wishes." He said.

Konoka shook her head. "But-"

"No buts!" The Headmaster said. "I'm sorry Konoka, but this is the way things are going to go." He said.

Konoka looked to Setsuna for help, but Setsuna, fearing that these family matters were none of her concern, merely looked away, unable to make eye contact with Konoka.

Konoka sighed, and flopped back down onto her bed, staring at the underside of the bunk above her. The Headmaster waited a second to see if there were any more protests, and hearing none, exited swiftly. Konoka stared up at the bunk blankly for a few minutes, saying nothing. Setsuna also stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking through what had just happened.

As she stared at Konoka, she realized that she should have spoken up, and helped Konoka with her problem. Now it must appear to Konoka as if she didn't care, and that was the last thing Setsuna wanted Konoka to think. Eventually, Setsuna ventured a question, wondering what Konoka was thinking.

"Are you okay, Konoka?" Setsuna asked softly, as Konoka stood up, covering her mouth against another yawn. Konoka nodded, eyes closed, then promptly leaned forward, putting her arms around Setsuna's neck and hugging her tight.

Setsuna put her arms around Konoka's waist, and stuttered out Konoka's name. "K-Konoka, what are you...?"

"Hnn, just 'till I wake up, 'kay Se-Chan?" She whispered slowly, her lips moving against Setsuna's neck. Setsuna nodded, and held onto Konoka tightly as she fully awoke. As Konoka became more alert, she let her fingers slip up and down Setsuna's back, mildly tickling her.

As Konoka started tickling her, Setsuna realized something. "Hey, aren't you usually wide awake as soon as you get up?" She asked. "Asuna tells me that whenever her alarm goes off, you're out of bed before she is, ready to make her some food." She said.

Konoka pulled away from Setsuna, and laughed. "Oops, you caught me." She said, smiling. "I just wanted a hug."

Setsuna didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing, unsure of how she felt today.

"Are you planning on going through with the wedding?" Setsuna asked. Konoka shrugged. "It's Grandfather's orders, so I have to." She said. Then she smiled. "But, even if I do, I'll be looking for the first excuse to divorce him, especially if he tries to distance me from you." She said, smiling at Setsuna. Setsuna blushed lightly, but she was glad that Konoka would go to those lengths for her.

"Anyway, we should get ready to head over to the church." Setsuna said, checking the clock on the bedside table. They had retired to bed together at 6 in the morning; it was now ten after eight. They should be at the church for ten, the wedding would start at eleven. Setsuna yawned, and climbed up onto the top bunk of the beds. There, at the foot of the bed, were her change of clothes, and she grabbed them. She jumped down from the top bunk, and inquired if Konoka was ready to head for the showers. Konoka nodded, and also grabbed a change of clothes, along with a basket of bathing supplies.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She said. Setsuna nodded, and they exited the dorm, heading toward the women's showers. It was still early in the day, and it was a weekend, so there weren't many people around; most were still sleeping.

Setsuna was still at a loss for words. She couldn't understand why the Headmaster would force his own granddaughter into a marriage she wasn't ready for. Surely he had good reasons, but without explaining them, it seemed to everyone else to be an unfair request.

Konoka cast a look over at her protector, and saw that she was thinking hard about something, her brow creasing slightly with her concentration.

"Aww, Setsuna, whatever you're worrying about, don't." Konoka said, taking Setsuna's hand and giving it a squeeze. Setsuna was tugged out of her thoughts, and she looked down to see Konoka holding her hand. Her surprise was evident on her face, but she said nothing. Konoka smiled, and opened the door to the main building, heading for the showers.

As they stepped into the shower room, Konoka abruptly changed her mind. "You know what, Se-Chan?" She asked. "We should go to the main bathing area." She said. "Instead of the shower stalls, we can relax in the large bath."

Setsuna nodded, and they exited the showers, heading down the hall toward the large bath.

"Why the change?" Setsuna asked. Konoka shrugged. "Don't know, just the showers seem to imply a quick, business-like bathing routine, and I want to relax in the big bath with you." She said.

Setsuna nodded. "Ahh, I see." She said.

Konoka laughed, and they passed through the doors that lead to the large bath.

"Ooh good, no one is here." Konoka said happily, seeing that the whole bath was calm, the surface of the water almost completely still. No one had arrived yet, leaving the whole bath to the two girls.

They set down their clothes, and quickly stripped off, hurrying into the bath. They both sunk down in the hot water, Setsuna carrying a wash cloth with her.

"Why do you have the wash cloth, Setsuna?" Konoka asked, curious. Mostly, the main bath was for relaxing, and all soaps and shampoos were to be used outside of the bath, to prevent contamination of the water.

Setsuna shrugged. "Every time I bathe, I always bring one, even if I'm not going to be washing at that particular moment." She said. "I like the feel of it on my skin, it's quite relaxing."

Konoka laughed. "Hmm, you should show me." She said. Setsuna nodded. "Okay..."

Setsuna dunked the wash cloth in the water, then slipped closer to Konoka, blushing as she realized what she was about to do. She slipped an arm around Konoka's waist, and pulled her closer, their legs sliding against each other. Setsuna kept her arm around Konoka's waist, as she used her other hand to gently slide the wash cloth over Konoka's shoulders, neck, arms and stomach.

"Even if I don't have any soap on it, like, I plan on washing later, for some reason I find it relaxing to just rub it over my body." Setsuna said. "I don't know why though, I guess I just like the feel of it."

Konoka closed her eyes, and relaxed, slipping her arms around Setsuna's neck. She let herself come a bit closer to her protector, and she felt Setsuna's hand slide tighter around her waist.

Setsuna slipped the wash cloth down Konoka's shoulder, to her stomach, before slowly sliding around her waist, and up her back. Konoka opened her eyes, and stared at Setsuna.

"You know, you're really beautiful, Se-Chan." She said softly. Setsuna blushed lightly again, but accepted the compliment. "T-thank you Kono-Chan." She said. "You too are very beautiful."

Konoka smiled, and reached up, undoing the clasp that held Setsuna's hair in her ponytail. She tossed the clasp over to the edge of the bath, so she wouldn't lose it in the water.

"You're very, very beautiful, Setsuna..." Konoka said, running her fingers through Setsuna's hair, then sliding her hand down the back of Setsuna's neck. Unconsciously, Setsuna stopped moving the wash cloth over Konoka's body, and she stared at Konoka.

"K-Kono..."

Konoka leaned in closer to Setsuna, and Setsuna didn't even notice when she dropped the wash cloth, taking Konoka in both her arms as Konoka slowly placed her lips on Setsuna's.

Setsuna slipped both her arms around Konoka's slender waist, and returned the kiss, taking pleasure in the feel of Konoka's soft lips against her own. Her eyes slipped closed as the kiss deepened, and Setsuna felt a shiver run down her spine as Konoka's gentle hands slipped down her back.

When the kiss ended, Konoka was smiling. They were now holding each other tightly, and their nakedness didn't bother either of them in the slightest.

"I like kissing you, Se-Chan." Konoka said happily, her fingertips slipping up and down Setsuna's back. Setsuna arched her back as Konoka hit a particularly sensitive spot, and it pressed her hips against Konoka's.

"Hnnn...and why's that?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka smiled. "Because I feel so good when I kiss you." She said. "I enjoyed that kiss, and the small one last night." She said. Then she blushed lightly. "I'd like to continue kissing you, if you don't mind."

Setsuna's eyes widened, but she was quick to agree. "Ye-yes, please." She said. "Uh, I mean, it's fine by me." She said. Konoka laughed, and hugged Setsuna tight.

"I'm glad." She said, before kissing Setsuna again.

_An hour or so later_

Setsuna and Konoka walked into the American style church, both still blushing from their explorative session in the bath. They walked into a separate room that was designed for brides to get ready in their dresses. Setsuna, not actually part of the ceremony or anything, and not particularly happy about Konoka getting married, hadn't dressed up at all.

After the bath Setsuna had changed into a pair of baggy black Tripp pants that were low around her hips, and covered most of her white Phat Farm shoes. She had then pulled on a tight black T-shirt that was emblazoned with the English slogan "Danger: May Insult You Without Warning." Her hair was back in it's original ponytail; it felt too weird to have it out for too long unless she was bathing. She had also brought along Yuunagi, not feeling comfortable without it beside her.

"Ojou-Sama, you must change into your wedding dress now." Setsuna said. Konoka smiled at Setsuna. "Nervous much?" She asked. Setsuna grinned. "How'd you tell?"

"You reverted back to 'Ojou-Sama.'" Konoka said.

"Damn, sorry." She said. Konoka smiled. "It's fine."

Setsuna pointed out the staircase that lead to the changing rooms upstairs, and they slowly climbed the stairs, still talking. When they reached the top, they quickly found the room that they were supposed to use for changing, and they entered.

Setsuna made sure the door was securely shut and locked, before Konoka started to remove her clothing. They could hear people downstairs entering; most were family members of Konoka and friends of the Headmaster.

"So it looks like you're going through with this, eh?" Setsuna asked, watching Konoka put on her dress. Konoka nodded, unable to smile any longer. "Yes, it's a bit too late to refuse now." She said. "Not like it would have done me any good though..."

Setsuna watched as Konoka slipped into the white wedding dress, adjusting it so that it fit her properly. It was very long, the frills of the dress coming down to the floor. It was tight around the waist, leaving the back open as thin straps slipped over her shoulders, holding the dress up.

"You look very pretty in that dress, you know." Setsuna said quietly. Konoka nodded. "Yeah, too bad I'm wearing it for all the wrong reasons." She said. "And why an American wedding, anyway?" She asked. "I know the Headmaster is fond of American things, but...Ahh, maybe I'm marrying an American." She said.

Setsuna nodded. "Could be." She said softly. "Anyway, how the wedding goes, once it starts, I'll walk you out, then the Headmaster will take over, and walk you to the front, you'll see the man you're supposed to marry, the priest will say some things, you'll say 'I do', then you have to kiss him, and it's over." Setsuna said, rapidly explaining the basics of what was going to happen.

Konoka stuck out her tongue. "I don't wanna kiss anyone but you though." She said, pouting slightly.

Setsuna was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door. Setsuna carefully opened it a few inches, wondering who it was.

"Yes?" She asked. For a reply, she got Asuna quickly pushing open the door, and barging into the room, followed by Ako and Akira.

"Hey Konoka!" Asuna said, clapping Konoka on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us about this marriage thing?" She asked. "We had to find out through the Headmaster!"

Ako was staring at Konoka enviously. "I wish Nagi-san would marry me!" She said excitedly. "You're so lucky!"

Akira said nothing, but exchanged looks with Setsuna. "She doesn't look too happy about it." She whispered. Setsuna shook her head. "She isn't." Setsuna replied. "This whole thing is against her will, but she has to go along with it."

Akira shook her head. "Wow, I feel bad for her." She said.

Asuna spoke up again. "Oh, and we saw the guy you're marrying!" She said. "Congratulations on getting the prime older man!"

Setsuna was about to speak up, but Konoka beat her to it.

"Don't congratulate me or anything!" She said, her voice betraying her anger. "I don't want to get married, I don't want that man downstairs to marry me, this whole thing is something I'm not ready for!"

Asuna fell silent, realizing that Konoka wasn't at all happy about this.

"I-Is the Headmaster making you marry?" She asked.

Konoka was about to answer, when Setsuna spoke up.

"Alright, Konoka still has to get ready, so I would appreciate it if you guys would clear out." She said sternly. Ako nodded, surprised at Konoka's outburst, and was the first one out of the room. Asuna cast a questioning glance at Konoka, before leaving. Akira was the last one out, and Setsuna patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks for dropping by." She said.

Akira nodded. "No problem, sorry about the other two." She said. Setsuna smiled. "Konoka's not mad at them, she's mad at her situation." She explained. Akira nodded. "I'll let 'em know." She said, leaving.

Setsuna turned back to Konoka, and saw Konoka staring at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey, Setsuna, can I ask you something?" Konoka asked, staring at Setsuna in the mirror. Setsuna was standing near the door, behind Konoka, and she nodded, knowing that Konoka could see her.

"How come when I looked to you for support earlier, you just looked away?" Konoka asked. "I've never seen you back down from anything...it was kind of scary." She said. "Does the Headmaster really hold that much power that you dare not try to defy him?" She asked. Setsuna walked toward Konoka, thinking of an appropriate answer to describe how she was feeling. She couldn't begin to describe how she had felt, or what she was thinking, so she didn't answer. Instead, she straightened the veil on Konoka's head, and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Kono-Chan." She said, unable to explain why she had backed down from trying to defend Konoka's choice, something she never thought she'd do.

Konoka saw the troubled look on Setsuna's face, and shook her head, not pushing the issue.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Setsuna said softly, not at all liking the nervous tension between them.

Setsuna took Konoka's hand, and they left the room. They headed for the stairs, each thinking their own troubling thoughts. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Setsuna left Konoka's side to find an empty seat, while the Headmaster walked Konoka to the front of the room, where an American man was waiting in a black suit. Setsuna sat down in a seat near the back, close to the aisle, and watched Konoka walk toward the front of the room.

The Headmaster released her arm, and stood off to the side as Konoka stopped beside the older American man. Setsuna stared at the man, and shook her head. This was the man that was going to take Konoka away from her. Setsuna gripped Yuunagi tightly, and ignored the stares she recieved from people around her as they criticized her sword case, and clothing choice.

Up near the front, the priest had started the long speech, and Setsuna stared at Konoka's back, zoning out and losing focus on the priest's words. After a few lengthy minutes, of which Setsuna was unaware of what was going on around her, the priest raised his voice and asked if anyone had any objections to this marriage.

Setsuna's heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach twist in anticipation. No one spoke up, and Setsuna, although she objected, she wasn't sure if she was right to interrupt the marriage. She was surprised that she had even missed Konoka saying "I do.", which was so custom during these American things. She must not have been paying attention.

Indeed, she knew she hadn't, for her head was filled with the thoughts of the night before, and this recent morning. So many things had happened, many things that made her question this marriage and everything it was supposed to represent. It felt so right when Konoka was in Setsuna's arms, but now, Konoka was being taken away from her by some older man. It wasn't right at all. Not for Setsuna, who desperately wanted Konoka to herself, not for Konoka, who didn't even want to marry this man, and certainly not for the American. There was like a twenty year age difference, what was he, some sorta pervert? Setsuna was broken out of her thoughts as the priest spoke.

"If there are no objections, then you may kiss the bride." The priest said, speaking to the American man. As Konoka and the man turned to face each other, the man lifted the veil on Konoka's face.

Konoka turned her head a bit to sneak a look at Setsuna, and Setsuna's eyes widened as she saw the tears falling down her cheeks. Instantly, anger was coursing through her body, and it was directed at many different people, herself included for not stopping this earlier. Without thinking, she stood up, and untied the fabric case carrying her sword. She pulled it out, and gripped the sheath in her left hand, drawing her katana with her right. She pointed it at the American man as he bent down to kiss Konoka.

"Don't." Setsuna said, her voice ringing out clearly in the quiet church. The man stopped, and straightened, looking at her in confusion, as everyone turned to stare at her once again.

Setsuna walked down the aisle, katana pointed at the man.

"Don't touch her." She said. "You will not marry Konoka today." She said, glaring at the man. Her Japanese language was quick, clear and concise in the silent afternoon air of the church, and although the American certainly didn't understand her words, he must surely understand her tone, and body language.

"The Headmaster said Konoka must be married by the end of today; and refused to listen to Konoka's wishes against marrying this unknown man. If he still requires her to be married by the end of today, then she will marry me, and no one else." She said, her voice strong as she stared down the American man. Behind her, she could hear many of the people whispering excitedly, but none more so than Paru, the rumor-mill.

"Come over here, Konoka." Setsuna said. Konoka bowed slightly to the man, then retreated to Setsuna's side. Setsuna dropped her sword sheath and put her arm around Konoka's waist, pulling her close, still glaring at the man.

"Konoka is not yours, and you will not have her. She is mine." Setsuna said, making Konoka blush.

Setsuna continued to stare at the man, to see if he would object, but he did nothing. Setsuna dropped her sword, and it landed in front of her. The blade tip stuck in the floor and the handle quivered slightly from the impact. Setsuna turned to Konoka, and took her again in both her arms, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry for not stopping it earlier." Setsuna said softly. "I'm sorry for letting it go this far."

Konoka shook her head, and smiled. "Don't be sorry babe." She said. "I'm glad you spoke up when you did."

Setsuna smiled, then leaned in and kissed Konoka on the lips, not caring that they had an audience of 40 or more people, half of them their own classmates. Everyone fell silent as the warrior kissed Konoka, then someone started clapping slowly. The clapping spread, and soon the whole room was clapping, something neither Konoka or Setsuna had expected.

Konoka slipped her hands up Setsuna's shirt, and caressed her back. As soon as she did that, Setsuna became deaf to the clapping, and lost herself in Konoka's kiss and gentle touch.

When the kiss ended, Konoka was all smiles. "You also made some pretty bold claims, I hope you can back them up." She said, making Setsuna blush. Then Konoka remembered what she had said to Setsuna last night, right before going to sleep.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Konoka said. Setsuna looked at her. "Tell me what?" She asked, wondering what Konoka could have forgotten to tell her. The events of last night were now far from her mind, and Konoka's promise to tell her again didn't occur to her. Konoka smiled widely, glad to be in Setsuna's arms.

"I love you Se-Chan!"

A/N: At this part in the Chapter 2 to Chapter 3 story, I'd like to thank everyone who researched and submitted sword lengths and original sword names to me in reviews. The length and depth all of you went in researching it was really surprising, and I was glad to see such effort put into it. Many thanks to you all, I sure learned a few things!  
As it is, upon re-reading manga volumes 1-16 that I have in my possession, I've realized that sometimes her sword is double her size, and sometimes it is conveniently equal to herself in height. Sorta like how InuYasha's Tetsusaiga changes size and shape every so often. In this regard, I'm going to leave it Katana, because based on some pictures I have, and some anime footage, it could easily be two different blade classes or more, no joke. Still, the research that was submitted was very helpful to me, and will influence later chapters and fanfics, and for that I thank you all very deeply. Now, on to Chapter 3. I will work very hard on this one, and I won't submit it until I'm pleased with it's quality, despite how chapter two turned out. Most, if not all liked the original chapter 2, but some felt, and they were absolutely correct, that it was a wee bit too short and the wedding scene was too rushed. Having never actually experienced a wedding, I couldn't write much there, and for that I apologize. Okay, I'm done with turning my short Author's Note into a book, onto Chapter 3!

Can't Take Her Heart, Chapter 3.

Setsuna yawned as the warmth of Konoka's body pressed against her own spread through her. It was lunch time, and the pair were currently laying together on the couch of the Student Activities room, where a movie was played every lunch hour for the enjoyment of the students. There were all sorts of comfortable seats, couches, even beds in the back for anyone who wanted to catch a bit of sleep during the lunch hour. Now, though, the attractive girls were catching more stares and glances than the movie was, but that was no surprise. It was hard not to stare, after all. Setsuna was laying on the couch, stretched out the length of it, and Konoka was laying just in front of her. Both were on their sides, staring at the movie, but it was the last thing they were concentrating on. Setsuna had her arm tight around Konoka's waist, keeping Konoka's body pressed tightly against Setsuna's. Konoka rested her hand on top of Setsuna's, their fingers interlaced as they held hands.

"Yesterday was crazy, huh?" Setsuna whispered, her lips moving against Konoka's left ear. Konoka shivered involuntarily, then nodded. "Yeah, but it turned out alright." Was her whispered reply.

"It was a big rush of people that surrounded us after that though." Setsuna said. "Sorry about that."

Konoka smiled. "Don't worry about it babe." She said. "Did you see where the American went, though?" She asked. Setsuna shook her head. "Nope, didn't notice him in the crowd."

"Hnnh, neither did I." Konoka said. "Oh well, not like he's important."

Setsuna was about to reply, when the door to the SA room was opened. Kaede, Ku Fei, and Makie walked in, spotting the pair immediately. They headed over to them, and squatted by the couch, waving to the two girls.

"Figures we'd find you here, you weren't in either of your rooms." Makie said by way of greeting. Kaede was silent, and Ku Fei greeted them in her broken Japanese.

"What's up?" Konoka asked, already knowing what they wanted.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you'd answer a few questions we have." Kaede said, smiling at them. Konoka smiled. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Makie spoke up first.

"I was just wondering, how long did it take for you two to realize you love each other?" She asked. Konoka smiled. "Well, I loved Se-Chan for a very long time, since I was a kid, but it was a friendly love." She whispered. "Then, as I got older and Setsuna left to train, I realized that the pain in my chest was more than the pain of a friend leaving, it was the pain of someone I loved very dearly leaving." She said. "This love has been a long time in the making, but realizing it was only very recent, for me." She said.

Makie grinned. "What about you, Setsuna?" She asked. Setsuna leaned over Konoka, and kissed her neck, hearing Ku Fei gasp.

"Hmm, I've loved Konoka ever since I could remember, but like Kono-Chan, it started as a love for a friend." She said. "When it came to be full out love, I can't really say, unfortunately. These last two or three days though, they've been more hectic than ever, and I think we both showed that we loved each other a lot more than we did in the past." She said.

"So when you say you marry Konoka, what was that about?" Ku Fei asked. Setsuna smiled. "It was many things, it was a way to prevent the American from kissing Konoka, it was a way for me to show and declare my love for Konoka, and it was a way for me to let everyone know that Konoka is mine." She said. "And no one elses."

Makie smiled. "That's so romantic!" She said. "Doesn't even matter that it's two girls!"

Kaede agreed. "Yes, your relationship is quite unique in that you both happen to be female. However, it isn't unexpected, knowing your intimate past." She said. Then she smiled. "I hope it works out for you two." She said. "It would be nice to see you two together forever." She said.

Konoka smiled. "I'll be with Setsuna forever, no worries here." She said. She squeezed Setsuna's hand. "And I-" She was interrupted by the entrance of Ayaka Yukihiro, as the class rep pushed Kaede, Makie and Ku Fei aside, kneeling down in front of them.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She asked. Setsuna sighed silently, knowing that they were probably going to be going through this until every classmate had gotten their answers on what had happened. Konoka though, wasn't bothered in the slightest, and nodded happily. "Ask away Class Rep-San." She said.

"Was it tough making the choice to publicly claim Konoka as your own, Setsuna-San?" Ayaka asked. Setsuna thought about it for a second, before shaking her head.

"No, I love Konoka very much, and yesterday, when I said all that stuff, I meant it." She said. "It wasn't difficult to say, really, for me, although I wasn't sure at the time if it was what Konoka wanted." She said. "Thinking about it now, I realized that I could have talked such things over with Konoka, and achieved the same result with half the potential for embarrassment, but luckily Konoka returned my feelings, and all went well." She said.

Ayaka nodded, thinking hard. "Do you forsee any problems now that you're a "lesbian couple"?" She asked. Setsuna shook her head. "I don't." She said. "I'm not sure about Konoka, but I see no problems." She said.

Konoka shook her head. "There might be people who don't like our relationship, or simply just can't understand it, or are even a bit jealous of our relationship, but to me we're the same as any other couple out there." She said. "Every single couple have a reason for being together." She said. "Whether it's for love, or sex, or even money. Doesn't matter the reason, as long as there _is_ a reason." Konoka said. "And we have a reason for being together, and that's all we'll need." She said.

"Why're you interested, anyway?" Konoka asked. "Your questions seem to be so much more serious than the others'." She said. "Is there some girl _you_ want to get a hold of?" She asked jokingly.

Ayaka blushed lightly. "S-so what if I do, I doubt I could 'get a hold of' her anyway, she's so stubbornly violent." She said softly. "In fact, I doubt anyone could get a hold of her."

Konoka was silent as she saw the slight sadness spreading across Ayaka's face, and she was about to ask her what was wrong, when Ayaka continued speaking.

"It would be nice if things between us weren't so outwardly hateful, and we could be more loving toward each other like you two." She said, smiling at Konoka and Setsuna. Then, she seemed to realize what she had said, and she blushed again.

"Wh-what am I saying, there has to be love there, before it can become a more open love." She said. Again, the sadness in her eyes was plainly evident to Konoka, who didn't know what to do. She thought about Ayaka's situation for a few minutes, before speaking.

"Ayaka, I'm the type of girl who stays up late at night, just to fall asleep in Setsuna's arms the next day." She said. "The closeness we share, the contact between us, we enjoy that constant contact. It's painful being apart from her for very long, but at the same time, it's sort of exciting, because I know that every second I'm away from Setsuna, it's one second closer to seeing her again." She said. "Our love wouldn't be where it is now if we didn't start with simply spending time together, and being in contact with each other." She said. "The more time you spend with someone, the more their affection grows for you, and when you leave, it makes them sad. When you return, it makes them the happiest person in the world." She said. "So if there isn't any love there yet, then let it grow, simply by being with that person. Go spend time with them, make contact with them, that's how they know you care, and you're willing to let love blossom between you." She said.

Ayaka thought about it, then nodded. "Thanks Konoka." She said, standing up. "I have a feeling that your advice is going to be put to good use." She said, leaving. Konoka waved to her lazily as she exited the room, then snuggled down into Setsuna's embrace.

Setsuna smiled, and gently squeezed Konoka's hand. "Where did all that come from?" She asked. "It was pretty romantic." Konoka giggled. "It was a vocalization of my feelings for you, and how I believe they came to where we are today." She said. "The contact we shared as kids, then as we got older, the loss of contact when you moved away to train, it made my heart ache for you. When you came back, it made me the happiest person in the world." She said. "When we continued our contact with each other, it let me know that you loved me, or were willing to love me." She said. "As our contact grew more intimate, things just took off." She said. Then she smiled. "It's all pretty abstract, but that's how I think of our love, and how it came to be." She said. "That initial contact, then the loss of contact, then the reestablishment of contact with each other, and then continuing that contact."

Konoka thought some more about her feelings for Setsuna, then realized what she had said earlier. "Hey, so I said something romantic, how about you?" She asked. "Say something romantic to me."

Setsuna blushed lightly, as she tried desperately to control her stutter. "U-uh...I-I'm not too g-good with romantic stuff." She said. "I don't really have the mind for that. Not too good at making romantic words." She said. "N-not good at all."

Konoka laughed at her embarrassment. "Aww, don't worry babe." She said. "As long as it's from your heart, that's what matters."

Setsuna hummed. "Maybe..." She said, staring at the movie. She fell silent as she thought about what Konoka had said. It was an accurate description of how their feelings came to the point they were at now, but what amazed Setsuna the most was how she was able to put that in words. Setsuna knew that compared to Konoka, she had all the romantic expressing capabilities of a rock. Besides acting by instinct, kissing and hugging, she otherwise couldn't let Konoka know that she loved her without directly saying, "I love you." Which she hadn't done yet outside of her dream.

It wasn't that she didn't have the feelings for Konoka; she loved her more than life itself. To express that though, it seemed so difficult. Konoka could easily come out and say something that was both intelligent, and romantic, while Setsuna, on the other hand, was struggling to get up the courage to tell Konoka that she loved her back. Setsuna sighed, and shook her head. She remembered a time way back when she had shown Konoka a particular sword move that she had just learned. Setsuna had been so proud of her sword skills, and Konoka was admiring her also. Konoka had said that she'd give anything to be able to do those cool sword moves just like Setsuna.

It was funny that she remembered that now, Setsuna thought. She had just been thinking that she'd give anything to be able to tell Konoka that she loved her in a sweet and romantic way.

"We always want what we don't have, eh Konoka?" She asked.

Konoka, not knowing what Setsuna was referring to, asked her. Setsuna shook her head, and kissed her neck. "Don't worry about it babe, I'm just thinking out loud to myself." She said.

Konoka hummed. "Okay." She said happily, comfortable in Setsuna's strong embrace.

Setsuna continued to stare at the movie, barely even registering the motions of the actors, as her thoughts lead from one thing to another. Setsuna often liked to follow her thoughts, see where her thoughts jumped from one topic to another, how each different thing she thought about was related to the previous thought. At the end, she always tried to figure out how the last thing she thought about was in any way related to what she had started thinking about. It was quite odd how her train of thought wandered, even when she was determined to concentrate. Indeed, like a train that she had no control over. Someone else, unrelated and unseen controlling the speed of the train, and which tracks it turned onto, and which tracks it left behind. As Setsuna continued to stare blankly at the movie, she realized it had only taken about two minutes for her to totally get off topic. She had gone from trying to think of something romantic to say, to thinking of her sword skills, to thinking about misguided trains. She smirked to herself, and took a deep breath, inhaling the light scent of Konoka's perfume. Mingled with the scent of Konoka's perfume was the unique and natural scent of Konoka herself, which Setsuna's demonic side could faintly recognize.

Setsuna yawned, and closed her eyes. She rested her chin on Konoka's shoulder, her mouth by Konoka's ear.

"Hmm, babe?" Setsuna asked softly.

Konoka gently squeezed Setsuna's hand to show she was listening.

"Why is it that I feel so calm near you?" She asked. Konoka took a few minutes to think about it, before replying.

"I never knew you weren't calm when you weren't around me." She said.

Setsuna smiled. "Well, it wasn't that I wasn't calm, I just didn't feel so peaceful as I do now." She said.

Konoka shrugged lightly, aware that Setsuna's chin was on her shoulder. "I guess you are either completely comfortable with me, or there's some other reason known only to you as to why you feel peaceful around me." She said.

Setsuna hummed thoughtfully. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and being around you makes me realize that there's more to life than swords. When I'm around you, I feel like the one I love the most loves me back just as much, and it's a great feeling." She said.

At this, Konoka gently rolled over on the couch so that she was facing Setsuna.

"Awwh, thanks Se-Chan!" Konoka whispered happily. "You're also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She said, wrapping her arms around the waist of Setsuna. "I do love you just as much as you love me." She said, smiling.

Setsuna blushed lightly as she stared at Konoka.

"Why're you blushing, Se-Chan?" Konoka asked. Setsuna shook her head. "No reason." She said. "It's just that you're even more beautiful when you smile like that." She said.

Konoka laughed. "Hey, and you also said something romantic." She said. She leaned forward, and kissed Setsuna on the tip of the nose. "Something tells me that this relationship is going to be great." She said, laughing.

Ayaka knocked on Asuna's door, and took a deep breath, sighing. There was no answer for almost a minute, and Ayaka was about to give up, when the door opened.

"Hello?" Asuna asked, peeking out through the crack in the door. Ayaka bowed slightly, and Asuna's eyes narrowed at the suspiciously nice attitude from the Class Rep.

"Whaddya want?" Asuna asked, glaring at Ayaka.

Yukihiro shrugged, and held up a thick black textbook. "That test is next week, and I figured it wouldn't pass itself, so I decided to come help you study." She said, putting in an effort to sound polite.

Asuna withdrew her suspicious glare from the door for a few seconds, then returned to glare at Ayaka. "It's almost ten at night." She said. "Why so late?"

Ayaka shrugged. "Figured I couldn't let a day go to waste." She said. Asuna growled lightly. "You callin' me stupid?" She asked.

Ayaka winced, and held up her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She said. Asuna was slightly taken by surprise at the sincerity in her voice. She hesitated for a second, then opened the door fully.

"I'm not sayin' I need your help or anything, but if you want to study _with_ me, then I guess I can't say no." Asuna said, feigning indifference. She returned to her top bunk with her studying book, while Ayaka removed her shoes.

A few seconds later, Ayaka had climbed the bunk bed, and was sitting next to Asuna. She opened her book, and pretended to look though it, even though it was pointless; Ayaka had memorized the English contractions long ago.

"How's your studying coming along?" Ayaka asked. Asuna looked at her out of the corner of her eye, and for a long second debated answering with a sharp retort. Finally, she decided against it, and shrugged.

"I'm getting most of it now." She said. "It isn't that difficult when you apply yourself."

Ayaka smiled, and patted Asuna on the shoulder. "Glad to see your getting it." She said. Asuna paid no attention to the touch; she merely continued studying.

Ayaka remembered what Konoka had said, and Konoka's words flashed through her mind.

_I'm the type of girl who stays up late at night just so I can fall asleep in Setsuna's arms the next day._

Ayaka felt her heart pounding as she wondered if she should go for it or not.

_I'm the type of girl who stays up late just to fall asleep in her arms._

Ayaka decided that she could get away with it; it was late. She yawned, and continued studying.

A half hour later, and Ayaka was nodding off as she leaned against the wall next to Asuna, who was still wide awake and studying. Ayaka jerked her head up again, and reviewed the last ten terms that she had been studying before she fell asleep. She made it halfway through the list, before she fell asleep again, and this time she was out. She was in a deeper sleep, and right before she lost consciousness, Konoka's words ran through her mind once more.

_I'm the type of girl who stays up late just to fall asleep in her arms._

Asuna looked over as the book dropped out of Ayaka's loose hands, and she gently picked it up, tossing it onto the bed beneath her. She returned to her own book, and tried to study, but found it impossible. Her head was so clear a few minutes ago, but now...now her head was filled with thoughts of Ayaka. Asuna looked over, and saw Ayaka leaning against the wall, in a light sleep. Asuna watched her for a few minutes, before sighing. No way she could study like this. Her study book joined Ayaka's on the bed below, and a few seconds later, Asuna had shifted Ayaka so that Ayaka was leaning against Asuna's shoulder. Asuna scooted further down the wall, almost laying completely down, and put her arm around Ayaka's shoulders.

All at once she felt sleepiness and fatigue ripping through her, and she had no more fight left. She was asleep in less than five minutes, her arm around her biggest public rival.

Neither knew it, but this small contact was enough to spark something larger, something that was going to follow in the footsteps of Konoka and Setsuna's relationship. Neither knew it, but the advice Konoka had given to the Class Rep was working, and already both were becoming fond of the other. What the morning would bring though, is anybody's guess.


End file.
